


Family

by Brandewyn



Series: The Musical Adventures of the Avengers [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Gen, Not Beta Read, Singin' in the rain references, Sleep-deprived author, Star Trek References, Steve is a little shit, Team as Family, Thor is off planet, To tag or not to tag that is the tagging question, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, how do I tag??, seriously help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28425714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brandewyn/pseuds/Brandewyn
Summary: Clint thinks about his team during a slow patrol. Songs and Star Trek references follow. Also, Steve is a little shit.
Series: The Musical Adventures of the Avengers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082084
Kudos: 2





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> Um, hi *waves akwardly*  
> I don't know why I wrote this, so it's going to be extremely bad. Believe me.  
> English isn't my first language so any and all mistakes are my own.  
> And no, I haven't watched any of the movies so all I know was either Googled or read in other works.  
> Also, I was sleep-deprived, this is my excuse. So enjoy!

It happened during a rather slow patrol. There were no aliens to fight, monsters to banish or robots to tear apart. They were bored out of their minds. It started with soft humming then muttered words.

“Uh, anybody else hear that?”, Clint asked as he perched on a building’s roof.

“Steve don’t you start, I just got that song out of my head.”, Bucky scolded over the comms, answering Clint’s question indirectly.

“Sorry Buck.”

It was quiet for a while again before Steve started muttering again.

“Steve.”, Bucky growled, a faint rustling of leaves heard in the background.

That seemed to shut Steve up for the time being and Clint moved on to the next rooftop. Ever since Bucky joined Steve was more relaxed. He wasn’t a cardboard cut-out, he was himself. He laughed more, did more things with them even going as far as to show them his sketches.

Usually he never slept around them, opting to keep a look out but now it was almost normal to see him asleep. He spent more time in the common room and less time in the gym or his room.

He was the father figure/older brother, acting like he was 90 years old. But with Bucky here, he acted like the 21-year-old he actually was. The little brother everyone loved. Tony took over the role of father figure when it mattered, opting to keep his status as the big brother in their dysfunctional family.

Clint supposed Bucky was also a big brother, the back-up for when Tony has to play the responsible one. He and Natasha were the two middle children, both not always there but you could call them at 3am and they’d help. Bruce was definitely little brother material. Now Fury was the grandfather, as simple as that. And Coulson was the uncle.

“All I do is dream of you  
The whole night through  
With the dawn I still go on  
Dreamin’ of you”, Steve finally burst out singing, causing Bucky to growl again.

“You listen here punk-”

“You’re every thought, you’re everything,  
You’re every song I ever sing  
Summer, winter, autumn, and spring”

“Tony, where is the soon to be dead canary?”, Bucky barked, the sound of pounding feet heard replacing the sound of rustling leaves. 

“He’s in the park.”, Tony supplied through a fit of laughter.

“Sam! Come on beam me up, Scotty!”, Steve shouted, having stopped singing.

“Hey, he made reference! That’s one for the history books.”, Tony snarked as he flew over Clint’s head.

“The transporter is currently busy.”, Sam said in his best Scottish accent.

“Please can someone come and get me there’s a hostile alien lifeforce on their way and I don’t want to be a dead canary, yellow really isn’t my colour.”

“Steve’s Chekov.”, Natasha joined in, the smile in her voice detectable.

“I’m Bones or Spock.”, Bruce chimed in from the Quinjet.  
“Nat’s Uhrura.”, Clint remarked.

“I’m Kirk.”, Tony drawled, “That leaves Bucky as Sulu and Clint as Nurse Chapel.”

“Not fair!”, Clint whined as he flipped over an alleyway.

“She and Uhrura are best friends, same goes for you and Nat.”, Steve consoled him.

“And Chekov and Sulu are best friends.”, Sam added.

Clint grumbled at the unfairness of it all. Eh, it beats being nothing, though. At least he’s a blue shirt.

“And were there more than 24 hours a day,  
They’d be spent in sweet content dreamin’ away.  
When the sky’s are gray! When the sky’s are blue!  
Morning, noon, and night-time, too!  
All I do the whole day through  
Is dream of you-o-oh shit! Guys! Chekov to Enterprise! Alien lifeforce is nearing and looking extremely hostile!”, Steve yelled as he started running.

“Get back here punk!”, was heard faintly in the background.

“What is your position Ensign?”, Bruce asked, trying his best to imitate Spock.

“I am in ze park, Mr. Spock!”, Steve yelped in a perfect imitation of Chekov as he dodged a tackle from Bucky.

Muttered death threats were soon heard over the comms.

“From what movie is that song even?”, Sam questioned as he swooped over the park.

“It’s from the musical Singin’ in the Rain.”, Bucky grunted, swearing when Steve slipped out of his grip again, “Get back here you slippery eel!”

“I’d rather be a canary.”, Steve joked just as Sam grabbed him, “Thanks Scotty. Transporter working again?”

“Aye. Incoming Mr. Spock.”

“When did you watch it? More importantly, why did you watch it without us?”, Tony whined as he came to land next to Bucky.

They were in a less populated part of the park, only two or three people visible. Bucky shook his head as he slowly tracked to the exit. 

“Last Saturday. We figured you already watched it or you won’t be interested.”

“Alright,”, Tony stated as he started following Bucky to the exit, “this Saturday night is Musical Days in May Monday.”

“But it’s September?”, Clint asked confused, “And Thursday.”

Tony sniffed, “Whatever. You guys have any ideas?”

Clint let their chatter wash over them as he made his way to the Quinjet, a warm feeling spreading through him. They’re more than just a team, they’re family. Sure, they may be broken and have A LOT of issues but that’s what makes them, well, them. They'll get through it together. And he wouldn’t change them for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this!  
> Sorry that I didn't type the accents, I feel I'm not that good of a writer to even try.  
> I'm on Wattpad under the same name.  
> Feel free to PM your ideas! I mostly write Steve-centric.  
> Main Tumblr is PhantomFace1983.


End file.
